


Promise

by wclower



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Tragedy, Translation, hurt/comfortable
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclower/pseuds/wclower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“总有一天，我会自由的。”Kurt笑得哀伤。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

AN: 三年前翻的搬过来。当时翻译有原作者授权，所以谢绝一切转载惹。

原文作者：particularly good finder

==================================================

 

 

Primises

 

“总有一天，我会自由的。”Kurt笑得哀伤。

Finn点头。

 

俄亥俄的空气有些清冷，刺得Finn Hudson微微打起了寒战，他把钱递给花店老板，换来了一束百合花。今天是Kurt的生日，而百合花，他最喜欢。

高个子男人沿路走着，放眼欣赏秋日美景。曾经的绿叶渐渐枯萎，燃起了满树金红色的火焰。Kurt看到也会赞美的吧。

 

“有些时候，我真的很害怕。”一天晚上Kurt低声告诉他，蜷缩在沙发上，重重的毯子下。Finn看到弟弟纤细的手臂上有瘀青，明显缺少睡眠的眼睛里也笼罩着一层阴影。

“我们会保护你的，Kurt，”Finn回答，“我会保护你的。”

Kurt笑了，那么灿烂，照得整个房间都灯火通明。

 

Finn的电话响了,将他从恍惚中摇醒。微微笑着将电话放到耳边：“嗨宝贝。”

即便是从扬声器里传出来，Lena的声音听起来仍然那么温暖：“嗨亲爱的。快到家了吗？”背景里飘荡着电视中搬弄是非的声音。

走进那扇锻铁大门，Finn脸上的笑容沉了一沉。“还有些地方要去，办完事马上就回去。”

他仿佛可以听出妻子的嘴又咧开了几分。“好吧，最好尽快回来，你知道Kurt那难伺候的脾气。”

“他就是大小姐脾气啊。”Finn嗤嗤笑着答应，握着百合的手不觉间攥紧，“我这里不会太久的。”

Lena轻轻叹气：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。一会见。”挂掉电话，Finn把手机重新塞回了口袋里。

 

Kurt没有哭，却吓坏了Finn。他看着自己的弟弟遍体鳞伤，深深的口子，丑陋的瘀伤，脸颊上被人刻了“变态”两个字，血流如注。Finn想吐，但Kurt却没有哭。他不会哭的，他不能哭。

“还远没有完呢，”Kurt呢喃，“他们不会罢手的，除非我……”他没有继续说下去。

Finn不寒而栗。

“他们那么恨我，就因为我是同性恋。可至今我却连个男朋友都没有，甚至没尝过和男人亲嘴是什么滋味……”

他笑了，笑声很阴暗。Finn则举着毛巾，想要把自己继兄弟脸上的仿佛毫无价值的血吸干。

Kurt发出了一声轻轻的呜咽，眨了眨眼，然后把自己的嘴唇贴在了Finn的上面，好像蜻蜓点水。

“对不起，我……我只是不想……到死都……没能亲一次别人的嘴。”Kurt把脸扭开了，但Finn又把他拉了回来，把自己的脸深深埋进了他的头发里面。

“你不会死的，”Finn说，“你不会死的，因为我不会让你死的。我答应过要保护你，就一定会做到的。”眼泪在他眼里决堤，掉到了Kurt的肩膀上，“我一定会做到的。”

 

Finn把百合花放在墓碑前，抬头看向秋日那平静如水的太阳。

“没有你……整个世界都变了，”他喃喃自语，抬手抹着眼睛，“对不起……”

他很快便匆匆离开了，没办法在那块墓地前呆得过长。更何况，Kurt还等着他回家呢。

 

Finn冲进利马医院，探寻着父母的方向。他们站在一间孤零零的惨白的房间外面，可恶——他的妈妈在哭。Finn小心翼翼地靠向前去，一颗心悬着，看着Burt慢慢向他转过身来。眼神相遇，Finn已经懂了。他离开了医院，跑过了整个停车场。

那天晚上，他拳头骨折了，肋骨肿了，衣服被血弄脏了。可那仍将算是很长一段里，他最“开心”的一个晚上。

 

Finn回到自己不大的家里：“Lena！Kurt！我回来了！”

Lena出来吻了自己的丈夫，半心半意地数落他把地板踩脏了。他在妻子脸上轻啄了一下表示歉意，Lena咯咯笑出了声。

“Kurt在客厅等你呢，早就等不急了。”Lena笑着告诉他。高个子觉得自己胸口幸福满溢。

“好嘞！”他走进客厅，张开双臂，把Kurt揽进了怀里。

 

葬礼那天很有戏剧色彩，天很冷，还下着雨，就是他脑海中葬礼应该有的样子。当他们把棺材降入地里，Finn崩溃了，一瞬间双膝跪地。

白色的百合花烂漫得到处都是，Finn真想把他们全部撕碎，直到他们都被风吹走，吹进山谷沟涧，随水流逝，永远从这个世界上消失。那些花太美，太完美，不适合这样一个丑陋又可怕的日子。

他在墓边呆了很久，直到天都黑了，烂泥渗进了他黑色的裤子，爬上了他的腿。

 

Kurt跑过来被Finn抱起，两脚离了地。

“爸爸！”他叫着，把自己的爸爸搂得更紧了些，“好想你！”

Finn也搂了搂自己的儿子，更紧些，更紧些：“我也想你呢。”眼泪顺着脸淌了下来，Kurt Hudson都看见了。

“爸爸为什么哭呢？”小男孩仔细端详着爸爸的脸。Finn把自己的额头抵在了儿子的上面。

“Kurt，我永远都会在这里保护你的，好不好？一定要记住这一点。有我在，你永远都会很安全。”

小男孩笑了：“你是爸爸！爸爸就应该这样。”

Finn笑出了声，把儿子放回到地上：“你记住就是了，好不好？”

Kurt点头：“好！”

他拉着儿子的手，一起去厨房找Lena。Kurt的小手把他的手指抓得紧紧的，抬头朝着他笑。Finn却哭了。

 

葬礼后一周，Finn找到了一张写有自己名字的纸条。后来他把纸条小心地收好，无论走到哪里都带在身上。

 

Finn，

如果你看到了这个，那我就已经不在了。但是，请一定不要自责。记住：你并没有食言；是他们作弊了。

谢谢。

Kurt

==========================================================

Wclower：这只是一个测试咳，终于等到账号，发一篇占坑。不会有人看的吧_(:з」∠)_


End file.
